Ghostly Crush
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Having a crush on a ghost that proclaimed that she's not dead yet? Who is she really? Why does she always made him feel so welcomed? HitsugayaOC


**Since I don't think I can use PoT characters in this, I just used Bleach XD**

**I do not own Bleach, only Yuki**

_**

* * *

Ghostly Crush**_

_**Bleach AU story**_

"E-Excuse me?" A young girl asked a man but the man ignored her as if she doesn't exist. The young girl sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"The sun is shining so bright today… but… why do I feel cold?" The young girl, Yuki, said to herself. Yuki then found a cat licking itself at the corner. Yuki then reached to touch the cat but her hand slipped through and the cat suddenly hissed at her.

"I-I'm sorry…" The cat then turned its back at Yuki and left.

"Why must this happen to me…?" Yuki said as she sat on a bench, it was dark and cold, but she didn't felt anything, as if everything doesn't exist to her and she doesn't exist to anyone. Then Yuki heard someone groan and quickly turned around to see a boy crouching, seemed to be in pain.

"A-Are you alright…?" Yuki noticed that the boy had white/silver hair and was wearing a school uniform that seemed familiar to her. But why would a boy be in the park in the middle of the night, still wearing a uniform?

"Excuse me, are you alright…?" Yuki tried one more time, she was sure that the boy would ignore her like other people would, but his sudden turn startled her.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." Yuki gasped and the boy opened his eyelids, revealing emerald orbs staring at her.

"Y-You can see me…?"

"Of course I can, it's not like I'm blind." The boy replied rudely. Yuki took a step back, trying to make sure if she wasn't imagining.

"But no one can see me, it's been like this for years." The boy sighed and sat cross-legged on the ground, seem to forget about his pain earlier.

"Then you're a ghost. I can see ghosts, you know." The boy glared at her.

"What's a ghost?" Yuki asks as she tilted her head.

"Are you stupid or what?" the boy asked her warily.

"I'm sorry… but I've been like this for years I didn't know what exactly happen…" The boy sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Are you alright? Sorry I couldn't help, my name is Yuki, and yours?"

"I'm Hitsugaya." Yuki then smiled and tried to reach for his hand but stopped in the middle.

"I'm sorry I can't help you…"

"It's alright, I know your situation. I really envy you." Yuki looked at him confusedly.

"Why would you be jealous?"

"I don't like living, it's getting harder… I really wished I would die so I would be free." Yuki looked at him sadly before he raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"What's wrong, Yuki?"

"Well… I'm not exactly dead yet… I think."

"Then how come you became a ghost?"

"I don't… remember."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Hitsugaya said as he sat with her on the bench.

"Well… I remember playing in this park years ago… and I was with someone, I couldn't clearly remember, but that person is someone who I held dear."

"Do you know how many years has it been like this?"

"Well… I think I remember that my age now is around yours, Hitsugaya-kun."

"I see…"

"You shouldn't give up on living yet, life held so many surprises you know. And I think you'll know it someday." Yuki said as she looked at the stars. Hitsugaya then stood up.

"I better get back…"

"I see… it's been nice talking to you." Yuki said as she smiled sincerely at him. Hitsugaya could feel something burning on his cheek and scowled.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can we possibly meet again? In this park?"

"… Sure…" Yuki then smiled one last time at him before she disappeared under the tree. Hitsugaya looked at the tree where she disappeared and limped away, suddenly feeling something warm in his chest. Hitsugaya remembered how he usually distanced himself to people, and that personality had somehow made him prone to fighting and that was how he ended up in the park groaning. After meeting Yuki, Hitsugaya felt somehow warmer and felt being more welcomed. He decided to shake it off and limped away from the park.

--------------

The next day, unexpectedly, Hitsugaya saw her roaming around the ground of his school. Yuki saw him staring at her and offered him a small smile before her eyes widened in fright when seeing something behind Hitsugaya's back. Hitsugaya saw Yuki's eyes and turned his head around in time to avoid a hit on the head.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya growled at the bully of the school, Renji.

"Think of that as a warning." Renji grunted as he and his people walked away from him. Hitsugaya turned around to look for Yuki, but unfortunately, she had disappeared. Must have been shocked about what happened, he thought as he walked inside the halls, somehow feeling something empty in his heart.

--------------

"Hey there." Hitsugaya greeted when he saw Yuki sitting under a big tree.

"Oh, hello Hitsugaya-kun. Had a nice day?" Hitsugaya then sat down beside Yuki and rested his head on the grass, looking at the sky.

"Sorry about earlier, that guy, is known as the bully of the school."

"I see… are you alright then?"

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself."

"Your family might get worried."

"I only live with my adopted sister with my aunt and uncle."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"You don't know about it anyway, do you remember anything more about your past?"

"No… nothing, but I do remember that this tree here holds a lot of memories… it felt warming."

"I know, this tree has been like this for a long time." Yuki then looked at Hitsugaya and he saw some curiosity in her eyes.

"What do you want, Yuki?"

"Can I see your school book? I really like Japanese Literature." Hitsugaya then groaned when Yuki mentioned Japanese Literature.

"How can you? It's so boring, English is easier."

"I already know English, I think it's before I became this way." Yuki giggles and Hitsugaya reluctantly took his Japanese Literature book, placing it beside him so no one would rose any suspicion.

"You should really be careful or someone might see something weird."

"Don't worry, being like this for years made me learn few things."

"Like?"

"Well, it's natural for people to get scared of something like me, so I can fully erase my presence." Yuki stopped when Hitsugaya glared at her.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"You aren't something, you're someone." Hitsugaya saw something mixed in Yuki's eyes as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right." Hitsugaya could felt awkwardness creeping and decided to asked again about the previous matter.

"Oh, I can stand on the water, it actually feel nice. And the wind can actually have effect on me!" Hitsugaya unknowingly had a small smile on his face and it disappeared when he saw Yuki grinning at him.

"What?"

"You're smiling."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"What about it?"

"You know, you really look better when you're smiling, it made you look much more like yourself."

"I've always been myself." Hitsugaya said with a frown.

"Not with that frown. Why don't you try to smile a little bit more? I'm sure with that you'll have more friends, and open up a little. Like how you did with me." Hitsugaya's frowned got even deeper, open up to someone else like how he open up to Yuki? He doesn't think he can, Yuki, even though she isn't like everyone else, is someone he felt he could trust fully, it's rare for him to open up like this aside from his sister. And he always felt different beside Yuki, he felt like he had achieved what he wanted all these long, a true friend.

"No."

"Aww, come on." Well… might as well try…

"… I'll try." Yuki then clapped her hands happily and smiled brightly at him. Then Yuki saw something and closed the book.

"Someone's here for you." Yuki said before she once again disappeared.

"Wait…!" Hitsugaya tried to reach out but failed.

"Shiro-chan~!" Hitsugaya groaned and sat up to face his sister.

"What is it, Momo?"

"Rangiku-san and Gin-san are worried, let's get back home."

"… Fine." Hitsugaya stood up and placed his Japanese Literature book inside his bag. When they were walking, Momo felt something on her hair and saw a flower petal on her hair.

"That's weird, it's not spring yet…?" Hitsugaya knew that Yuki had blew the petal onto his sister's hair, signalling him that she likes her and smiled.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo gasped, amazed.

"What?"

"You're smiling!"

"I guess I am."

"What's wrong?"

"Let's say… I saw something that made me feel better." Hitsugaya said as he walked ahead from Momo while she whines for him to wait for her. From the tree, Yuki peeked out and smiled and Hitsugaya's surely changing personality.

'_Good luck'_

--------------

One day, Hitsugaya was inside the faculty room when he accidentally saw a photo frame of a younger Yuki. Hitsugaya stopped to look at the photo, before he felt someone walking behind him.

"What is it, Toushiro?" Hitsugaya turned to face the only teacher who's treated him like his own family, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Nothing…" Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo then back at the photo frame.

"That's my cousin. She's around the same age as you, she's in a coma right now though…" Hitsugaya could hear a ting of sadness and remorse in his tone.

"What's her name…?"

"It's Kurosaki Yuki." Hitsugaya's eyes widened and Ichigo seemed to notice.

"Something wrong?"

"No… it's nothing, excuse me." Hitsugaya said as he quickly walked out from the faculty room.

--------------

"…"

"Hello, Hitsugaya-kun, what happened today?" Hitsugaya could deny that he started to feel something towards Yuki, but he just couldn't find it to tell her anything. Because he still doesn't exactly know anything about her and since she's someone who he couldn't touch, he felt… heartbroken at that.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Eh?"

"Do you have a brother?" Hitsugaya almost growled. Yuki was taken aback by Hitsugaya's sudden change and took a step back.

"I think I do… I don't remember…"

"I see…"

"Is something wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"I said it's nothing, leave me alone!" Hitsugaya snapped. Hitsugaya then realized he just yelled at Yuki and tried to apologize but stopped when he saw a tear dropped onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said as she turned around and ran.

"W-Wait, Yuki!" Hitsugaya once again, lost track of Yuki since she disappeared between the crowds and he immediately regrets it. Hitsugaya could practically hear his heart broke into two and a cold feeling seeping into him. Hitsugaya decided to head back home.

"Welcome home, Shiro-chan!" His aunt, Matsumoto said.

"…"

"What's wrong, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked from the sofa.

"…" Suddenly Momo and Matsumoto heard something fall on the floor and saw Hitsugaya laying with sweats all over him face.

"Shiro-chan!"

--------------

Yuki looked up at the sky and somehow felt something hurting in her chest. It's been a while since she known Hitsugaya, and when she knew he could see her, she just knew that he's something special, but doesn't know what kind of special. Days passed and Yuki started to have feelings for him but when she realized her situation, she just tried to be there when he needed her. Until when she doesn't know, but when he no longer need her, she will probably try to find way to go to this 'heaven' that Hitsugaya said is a place for people to life in the afterlife.

Perhaps her situation now is a job assigned to her, to help people, in her case, Hitsugaya. She had always thought of herself as somehow a guardian angel for him, to help him to open up more to people. And when she saw Hitsugaya starting to open up to people, she smiled and would wait for him to come to the park to tell her about something bothering him. But when Hitsugaya suddenly yelled at her, she felt so hurt she couldn't find any strength to face him again and she would just cry on the tree.

It's been a week since then and Hitsugaya hadn't visited and she was getting quite worried. Then she saw someone approaching and recognized the person as Hitsugaya's adopted sister. Momo walked towards the tree she's on and touched it.

"You're there, aren't you?" Momo asked to no one, but Yuki could feel that it's directed to her.

"Are you the spirit of the tree? If you are, I really wanted to see you…" Momo said sincerely. Why would she want to see me, Yuki asked to herself.

"I really wanted to thank you… ever since Shiro-chan came here, he's been opening up more, and I think it's because of you. Shiro-chan is a rather introvert person, he always distances himself with people and preferred to be alone. But ever since he visits you regularly, he opened up bit by bit, for that I thank you."

"Shiro-chan is sick right now and haven't gotten any better… I was thinking if you… if you could somehow save him… the doctors couldn't do anything… we were worried… and scared, I don't want to lose anyone dear to me… so please…" Yuki was startled. Hitsugaya had gotten ill, is that why he hasn't been able to come? Yuki then gently touched the branch and a leaf fell over on Momo's head. Momo took the leaf and smiled.

"… Thank you… I'll give this to Shiro-chan, so you could find him."

'_HItsugaya-kun…'_

--------------

One night, Hitsugaya was having a nightmare. A nightmare where he lost all people who are dear to him. Hitsugaya was on his knees, when he looked up he saw Yuki looking at him sadly.

"Yuki… Yuki…" He called but Yuki shook her head and turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry… Yuki, please… I'm sorry…" Hitsugaya's heart fell when Yuki took a glance at him, her eyes full of pain and sadness.

"Is it… because of me…? Your pain…?" Yuki then started to walk away and disappear.

"No! Yuki! Yuki!" Hitsugaya then fell once more on his knees when Yuki disappeared fully, leaving a heartbreaking message to him.

'_I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I seemed to have caused you pain… I have always thought of myself as your guardian angel, but seeing you in pain, it seemed that I'm not an angel, I'm just something who gave you pain. For that, I apologize. Please forgive and forget me… goodbye.'_

"Yuki! Yuki! Please… I love you… don't go…" He begged.

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan! Wake up!" Hitsugaya then opened his eyes and gasped. His face was covered in sweats and he was gasping for breath. Hitsugaya looked at the owner of the hands who's holding his shoulder, which belongs to his sister.

"Momo…?"

"Thank goodness, we were so worried!" Momo said as she enveloped him in a hug. Hitsugaya could see his aunt crying her eyes out in his uncle's arms, grateful that he's awake.

"Where am I…?"

"You're in your room… you've been sick for the whole week and we're getting worried…" Hitsugaya then looked at the leaf beside his pillow and quickly recognize it as the leaf belonged to the tree where Yuki resides. He then shakily held the leaf and a tear leaked out from his eyes.

"I asked her to come and see you…" Hitsugaya looked at Momo and gave a silent question.

"I went to the tree and asked her to come and see you since you're not getting better… she gave me this leaf and I placed it beside your pillow in case she wanted to come and visit you instead…"

"Yuki…"

"Is that her name?" Matsumoto asked as Hitsugaya nodded.

"Did she come?"

"Yeah… she came…"

"I'm so glad… it seemed that you had gotten better since she came… it's unknown how you could be healthier just from her one visit…" Gin said.

"She's… a special person to me…" Hitsugaya finally said. Momo then held Hitsugaya's hand and made him look at her.

"Care to share with us? We promise we'll listen." Momo said as Matsumoto and Gin nodded. Hitsugaya then bowed his head and started to tell his family about Yuki, how the met and how he had got attached to her until the heartbreaking message she left him for the last time.

--------------

"Oh Shiro-chan…" Matsumoto said as she embraced the now silently crying boy. Gin now had his head down while placing a hand on the sobbing Momo's shoulder.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said. Hitsugaya doesn't really call his aunt with a suffix, since her age is still not far off from him.

"Yes, Shiro-chan?"

"Can I… go outside today?" Matsumoto and Gin shared a look then nodded towards their nephew.

"Do you mind if we come as well?" Hitsugaya shook his head.

"She wouldn't mind…"

--------------

Hitsugaya, Momo, Matsumoto and Gin walked into the park. Momo has been helping Hitsugaya to walk since his body had been numbed for a week. When they had stopped near the tree, Hitsugaya's face blanched. The tree where he used to spend his time with Yuki together had suddenly lost almost all of its leaves.

"W-What happen…? She was fine yesterday…" Momo said. Hitsugaya then started limping towards the tree.

"S-Shiro-chan!" Hitsugaya then leaned his forehead at the tree.

"Yuki… are you there…?" Hitsugaya got no answer, only a cold wind sweeping past him. Hitsugaya then couldn't take it anymore and started hitting the tree.

"Shiro-chan!" Matsumoto gasped as Gin went to restrain Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro, get a hold of yourself." Momo then asked his brother in the middle of her cries.

"Is she gone…?"

"S-She's gone… Yuki's gone…" Gin felt the shoulder he's holding started to shook and hugged the boy.

'_I'm sorry…'_

"W-Who's there?" Matsumoto quickly looked around in case someone had been watching them.

"R-Rangiku-san, t-that's… over there…" Momo said as she pointed her finger at Matsumoto's back. Matsumoto looked behind her and yelped when she saw a girl around Hitsugaya's age standing behind her.

"G-G-Gh…" Matsumoto stuttered as she ran to hid behind Gin.

"Y-Yuki…" Hitsugaya. Then the girl lifted her head and smiled at the family.

"It seems that my time has come."

"What time?"

"The tree, this tree is what's been helping me stay. But now this tree needed to rest, if I keep staying any longer, the tree's going to die and I can't have that. That's why… that's why I said goodbye to you, Hitsugaya-kun." Yuki explained still as cheerful as ever.

"Why… why are you still smiling?"

"Because thanks to you I learn new things that I never really had the chance to. And I think the only way to go to 'heaven' is to feel satisfied. Since now I'm satisfied with what I've learned here, I think I'm ready to leave."

"B-But…"

"I'm sorry, and can you please tell my cousin I'm sorry…?" Hitsugaya looked at Yuki with wide-eyes when he heard 'cousin'.

"Did you…"

"Yes, I did. I finally remembered my past… thank you so much for always staying with me, Hitsugaya-kun."

"W-What's your family name then…?"

"My name is Kurosaki Yuki, youngest cousin of Kurosaki Ichigo… your teacher…" Yuki said as her legs started to disappear.

"Y-Yuki-chan!" Yuki then turned to look at Hitsugaya's family and bowed.

"I'm so glad I could meet all of you in my last day, thank you." By now half of Yuki's body had disappeared. Hitsugaya lifted his hand but stopped halfway, Yuki noticed this and smiled one last time at him.

"I remembered one saying I used to hear from my cousin when I was younger. My favourite pet passed away and I mourned for days, and then my cousin said this to me."

"**To love is to let go, if you truly love it, let go and let it be happy wherever it is."**

"That is the reason why I was finally able to let you go, Hitsugaya-kun. You and I were never really meant to be together, I'm just a wandering soul and you're still living. I really appreciate your feelings for me… but I don't think I can accept it, that why I want you to forget me in the first place."

"But I…"

"Goodbye, Hitsugaya-kun…" Yuki said as her face started to disappear.

"Wait, Yuki!"

'_I love you…'_ Hitsugaya dropped onto his knees when he heard Yuki said that to him and yelled his heart out for the first and last person he loved but couldn't touch.

* * *

**Read and Review people!**

**So wad do you think? My first time angsty thingy stuff**

**I am never good with angst and never will, since well... maybe I'll made another part XDDD**


End file.
